One type of data attack involves using computer BOTs to perform high-speed attacks for short bursts of time. These computer BOTs employ a software application that runs automated tasks or scripts over the Internet in an attempt to subvert a high speed fraudulent event. Unlike a denial-of-service (DOS) or a distributed DOS (DDOS) which attempts to maliciously degrade a computer system's performance, a fraud BOT intends on capturing customers' sensitive information (e.g. banking credentials) or stealing financial assets through automated high volume, rapid trial and error transaction messages. These velocity data attacks are performed at an unnatural rate and would be impossible for a human to perform manually.
Conventional systems perform front-door edits for other downstream applications to handle these types of attacks. However, downstream systems may experience undesired message handling that should be prevented earlier in the flow. An attack that includes multiple velocity data attacks at the same time may result in system failures if the system becomes overloaded for extended periods of time. Thus, it is desirable to detect and mitigate the effects of velocity data attacks.